


Who Shot The Sheriff?

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [3]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Blaming Hood

**Nettlestone Village.  
Man 1: **“Bring it over here.”  
 **Man 2:** “Help me get this into a pile.”  
 _(Robin is talking to the miller, Owen. Behind them, Owen’s wife Kate, who is crying, and son Matthew are taking their belongings out of their mill. Much and Clarke are waiting at a nearby fence.)  
_ **Owen:** “How? Joderic will be under orders.”  
 **Robin:** “How is not for you to worry about.”  
 **Owen:** “I cannot be seen to take from you. _(Robin puts his hands on his hips as Kate and Matthew sit by the pile of their belongings.)_ I cannot even be seen with you. Our Matthew… _(looks back at Matthew)_ … our Matthew has work at the castle.”  
 **Robin:** “Owen, take your wife and family and get your belongings back into the mill. Joderic will not evict you today.”  
 _(Robin nods once. Owen nods once in acquiescence and goes to his family.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Leaning over to talk to Much:)_ “Do you ever think he enjoys this a bit too much?”  
 **Much:** _(Confused:)_ “What do you mean?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nodding over to Robin:)_ “Robin. Surely you’ve noticed how he lights up when he sees the gratitude on people’s faces?”  
 **Much:** _(Glancing over at Robin, then back to Clarke, defensively:)_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Raising her hands in mock surrender, smirking:)_ “Alright, must be my imagination.”  
 _(She walks off as Robin steps back to Much, still watching Owen.)  
_ **Much:** “Let’s go.”  
 **Owen:** _(to Kate:)_ “Robin says you’re going to be all right. We can move our belongings back into the house. He’s going to talk to Joderic and…”  
 **Much:** _(to Robin:)_ “What are you waiting for?”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances briefly back at Much.)_ “Nothing.”  
 **Owen:** “… explain things to him. Everything’s going to be all right.”  
 **Much:** “Oh, please.”  
 **Robin:** “What?!”  
 **Much:** “You want to see the look on her face, don’t you? You want to see the gratitude.”  
 _(Kate looks gratefully at Robin, her tears turned to ones of joy. Robin watches a moment longer as Owen, Kate and Matthew embrace. Then he and Much finally leave.)_

**A road outside Nettlestone.  
** _(Joderic, on horseback, and two walking pages are heading towards Nettlestone. Robin jumps out from the undergrowth, the gang close behind.)  
_ **Robin:** “Joderic!”  
 _(Joderic stops his horse as the gang gather in the road before him, Robin grinning slyly.)  
_ **Joderic:** “Robin, do not interfere. You know I have to do this. And you know there are Sheriff’s men on their way to make sure there’s no trouble.”  
 **Robin:** “Do you have to do this?” _(Tilts his head slyly.)_  
 **Joderic:** “I did it under the old sheriff. You did not complain.”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances back quickly and shifts his feet.)_ “That was different.”  
 **Joderic:** “How? Two things are certain in life: death and taxes.”  
 **Robin:** “But when the death is caused by the taxes, something is rotten. _(Joderic shrugs.)_ Take this. _(Tosses a purse to Joderic.)_ The miller’s debt.”  
 **Joderic:** “I cannot. This is stolen money. The Sheriff knows the miller cannot afford it. _(Robin tilts his head again, giving Joderic a mischievous, encouraging smile. Joderic thinks.)_ I could break it into small amounts, pay it in over time. _(Robin nods, pleased.)_ That would be credible.”  
 **Robin:** “Every time somebody breaks bread in Nettlestone, _[points to Joderic]_ they will thank you, Joderic.”  
 **Joderic:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Sure.”  
 **Robin:** “Do me a favour. _(Steps forward.)_ Tell them you have not seen me. Tell them this was your own scheme.” _(Winks.)  
_ **Joderic:** “Why?”  
 **Robin:** “My friends think I am vain!”  
 _(Shrugs with feigned disbelief. The gang disappear back into the trees as Joderic watches them go, wondering what he’ll say.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Walking over to Robin:)_ “I’d better head back, I don’t want to be seen by the Sheriff’s men.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “Send Sir Edward my regards. _(Trying to sound casual:)_ Oh, and Marian too.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “You’re so transparent, Robin.”  
 _(They exchange smiles as Robin moves to catch up to the gang and Clarke makes her way back to Knighton Hall before the Sheriff’s men arrive.)_

**Nettlestone.  
** _(Owen comes out of the mill, Kate behind him, as Joderic rides into the village, followed by four mounted guards.)  
_ **Kate:** “He’s here to evict us. Robin did not make it right.”  
 **Owen:** “He said he would fix it.”  
 **Kate:** “How?”  
 _(Robin and the gang peer through the trees at the village.)  
_ **Roy:** “Let me get this straight. We’re giving money to a tax collector?”  
 **Robin:** “A bailiff.”   
**Roy:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Oh, that makes all difference.”   
_(Robin shakes his head and watches Joderic dismount and walk over to Owen and Kate as Matthew comes out. Kate reaches back for her son’s hand.)  
_ **Joderic:** _(Looking at each in turn:)_ “Owen, Kate, as you know I am here today—”  
 **Owen:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Did—didn’t you see Robin Hood? He said he’d speak to you so we wouldn’t be evicted.”  
 **Joderic:** “No. No, I’m sorry. I have not seen Robin Hood. _(A bow with a nocked arrow appears in the trees.)_ But we can work this out.”  
 _(The arrow flies. Joderic is hit squarely in the back with the white-fletched shaft. Kate screams as Joderic falls. Robin looks back to where the arrow came from as Owen sets Joderic gently on the ground.)  
_ **Owen:** “He’s killed him. Robin’s killed him!”  
 _(Robin watches in disbelief. Behind the gang, a cloaked figure runs through the trees. Robin quickly starts pursuit.)  
_ **Robin:** “Oi! Stop!”  
 _(Robin chases the stranger through the trees, then cuts ahead of him and pushes him down a hill. They tumble down together, then as Robin stands, the murderer kicks him hard over another small rise, knocking him flat on his back.)  
_ **Much:** “Master!”  
 _(Much runs to Robin to see if he’s all right as the mysterious person gets away. Robin lifts his head, frowning at Much, then lets his head fall back to the ground, letting out a dismayed and flustered sigh.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Roy is sitting on top of a boulder.)  
_ **Roy:** “What, you can’t believe someone’s better than you? _(Robin, sitting nearby, looks up at him in annoyance.)_ He kicked you good.”  
 **Robin:** “Who is he?”  
 **Will:** _(Tenses slightly while sharpening an arrow with his hand axe:)_ “The Nightwatchman.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I’ve never heard of him.”  
 _(Robin stands, goes to the fire and sits next to Much, who is eating, as Will explains.)  
_ **Will:** “The Nightwatchman? _(Pausing for time to think.)_ Been around for years. Maybe you were off on a crusade. He’s a good man. He’s, er, talked about in all the villages. He’s been seen in Nottingham, even at the castle. Always at night.”  
 _(As Roy speaks, a vision is shown of the Nightwatchman sneaking around, leaving a bundle at a doorstep, then disappearing round the corner out of sight.)  
_ **Roy:** “Leaves medicine and stuff. Food. Sheriff’s men are ordered to shoot him on sight, but he’s never hurt a fly.”  
 **Robin:** _(Flummoxed:)_ “Why did he kill Joderic then? _(Shakes his head.)_ We need to find him.”  
 _(Much and Allan continue to chew their food.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall. Council of Nobles.  
** _(The Sheriff is seated behind the table, Gisborne stands at the end of the table to his left, de Fourtnoy at the end to his right. Marian stands behind her father, who is sitting in the half-circle of nobles facing the Sheriff.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “The villagers of Nettlestone report that Robin Hood killed an innocent bailiff today. This is marvellous, isn’t it? What drama. Because now, even his beloved villagers will lose patience when their heroes start picking them off. _(to Gisborne:)_ What else are they saying?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Hood was fulfilling a promise to prevent an eviction.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Mm. War has addled his brain. I’m not at all surprised. So, what do you propose we do?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Immediate reprisals against villages.”  
 _(Marian bravely speaks up, knowing she’s expected to remain silent.)_  
 **Marian:** “Joderic would not want that. Why should more innocent people suffer because of his death? _(Edward holds up his hand, trying to silence her.)_ The same people who witnessed and reported the crime? _(The Sheriff patiently lets her speak. Looking straight at Gisborne:)_ And did this strategy of reprisals work in the villages before? _(Shakes head.)_ No.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Marian is right. _(Gisborne stares at Marian with a mixture of anger and disbelief. Marian resolutely keeps eye contact with him.)_ We will not be going down that road again. De Fourtnoy, alternatives?”  
 **de Fourtnoy:** “There is a… political advantage to be had here.”  
 _(Gisborne scoffs silently.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood has given us the high ground, we should keep it. My thoughts exactly.”  
 **de Fourtnoy:** “We could have the town criers announce what’s taken place. Make sure everybody knows that an… an innocent was killed.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Good. We are going to win hearts and minds.”  
 _(The Sheriff stands and walks past Gisborne, who follows him.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “My lord. _(The Sheriff stops. Quietly:)_ I still believe actions rather than words. If I had the resources, I could deal with him. I could hunt him down.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Very well. We’ll do both and may the best man win.”  
 _(The Sheriff leaves. Gisborne turns to de Fourtnoy and smirks at him.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The Sheriff stands on the steps delivering Joderic’s eulogy to a gathered crowd.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Joderic was unique. He was kind, compassionate, learned. _(Marian and Edward are in attendance, listening.)_ The murder of the bailiff…”  
 **Edward:** _(to Marian:)_ “We’ll leave as soon as Joderic’s buried. We can’t afford to leave the princess… _(Marian gives him a warning look.)_ …Er, I mean Clarke by herself for too long. We can say you were too upset.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looks at Edward:)_ “I am too upset.”  
 _(Marian notices Lacey standing guard in the crowd beyond Edward. As the Sheriff continues his speech, Marian walks over to Lacey and speaks with him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “In response to this change of direction from Robin Hood who now seems to be targeting innocent civilians, I have recalled all men of eligible age to join us in this war on terror. Make no mistake, that is what this is, a war on terror. These people, Robin Hood… striking the very heart of our system, of our compassion…”  
 **Marian:** “Joe, what are you doing here? You cannot work.”  
 **Lacey:** “They’ve made everyone come back in. Called me out of retirement.”  
 **Marian:** “I will talk to the Sheriff. I will get you off your duties.”  
 **Lacey:** “Work helps. I still reach out for her in the night. I know it’s daft…”  
 **Marian:** “It is not daft. When all this is over, you are coming home with us.”  
 **Sheriff:** “…of our humanity and of our innocence.”  
 _(There is a smattering of applause as Robin and the gang appear behind the crowd in the gate. As the Sheriff continues, Robin notices Marian talking to Lacey in the crowd. He gently edges through the people towards her, then lightly fires a blunt arrow at her bottom. Marian looks around and sees him glance back at her, gesturing with his head to follow him.)_

**Nottingham Town. A lane south of the marketplace.  
** _(The crowd applaud in the background.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Quietly, irked:)_ “You never shoot me, understand?”  
 _(She pushes the broadside of the arrow against his chest with enough force to make him lean back a bit. Robin takes the arrow and goes to peer round the corner at the castle gate.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Stepping back to Marian:)_ “This, this is all in my honour, isn’t it?” _(Marian’s tone throughout is sour, showing her disapproval of his actions.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Whispers sarcastically:)_ “Well, you really do think everything is about you, don’t you?”  
 **Robin:** _(Loudly:)_ “Only when it is about me!”  
 **Marian:** _(Whispers:)_ “You have given him a stick to beat you with. You killed an innocent clerk and now, here he is making the most of it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Points to self:)_ “I did not do it!”  
 **Marian:** _(Quietly, not quite believing him.)_ “I’m sure.”  
 **Robin:** “It was the so-called non-violent Nightwatchman!“   
**Marian:** _(Scoffs. Confidently:)_ "No.”  
 **Robin:** “I saw him. I was there.”  
 **Marian:** _(Matter-of-factly:)_ “It was not the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Robin:** “How do you know?”  
 **Marian:** _(Earnestly:)_ “I know!”  
 **Robin:** “Then why did he run?”  
 **Marian:** “Well, why did you run from Joderic? _(Robin scoffs and turns aside in exasperation. Marian checks the marketplace as Robin turns around to face her again.)_ I should go.”  
 **Robin:** _(Pleadingly:)_ “You must help me.”  
 **Marian:** “I am helping you. I’m telling you it was not the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Robin:** “Whoever it is, I will find him. I can look everywhere apart from one place. _(Pauses a moment. Gently but firmly:)_ I need you to look in the castle.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs.)_ “I need you to not tell me what to do.”  
 **Robin:** _(Flustered:)_ “Please! I must clear my name!”  
 **Marian:** “And what about catching the killer? Is that not more important than your name?”  
 **Robin:** “If people do not trust me, then what good can I do?” _(Marian thinks it over, and grudgingly agrees with Robin’s logic.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Sighs.)_ “I’ll try.” _(Leaves abruptly.)_


	2. Feminine Wiles and Outlaw Hunts

**Knighton Hall. Exterior. That Evening.  
** _(Marian and Edward exit the carriage as Clarke comes out to meet them.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Worriedly:)_ “Clarke, get back inside! _(Turns to look behind him.)_ Quick before you are seen.”  
 **Clarke:** “Oh relax, Sir Edward. No one watches Knighton whilst you are at the castle. Besides, they didn’t notice me leave the house this morning.”  
 **Edward:** “I’m only concerned for your safety, princess.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Rubbing his arm:)_ “I know, and I do appreciate it. _(Edward nods then passes her to head inside. Clarke turns to look at Marian who has a sullen expression on her face.)_ More taxes for the poor?”  
 **Marian:** _(Distractedly:)_ “Hm? No, the Sheriff is blaming Robin for the assassination of his bailiff.”  
 **Clarke:** “Joderic? That’s not possible, I saw Robin give the bailiff money myself. They’d come to an understanding.”  
 **Marian:** “I know, it is a witch hunt. Quite literally. _(At Clarke’s look:)_ Gisborne intends to hunt Robin down tomorrow morning.”  
 **Clarke:** “Does Robin know this?”  
 **Marian:** _(Kicking herself for not mentioning it to him at the time:)_ “No. I forgot to mention it. _(Defensively:)_ He had just shot me in the backside with an arrow! I was more than a little miffed with him. _(Clarke smirks at this.)_ Anyway, Robin has asked me to check the castle for the real killer and there’s only one way that’s ever going to happen.”  
 **Clarke:** “How’s that?”  
 **Marian:** _(Taking a deep breath:)_ “I’ll have to ask Gisborne to let me stay in the castle. I can say I’m afraid for my life or something.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Tilting her head:)_ “Is he likely to believe that?”  
 **Marian:** “Oh all men like to feel as though they’re protectors. Guy is no different.”  
 **Clarke:** “Hm. _(Looks away.)_ I suppose I could always go and search the castle. _(As Marian looks to her:)_ You know they’d welcome me with open arms. _(Marian smiles at this as Clarke leads her back inside the house.)_ Come on, it’s my turn to cook tonight.”  
 **Marian:** _(Teasingly:)_ “Oh joy.”  
 **Clarke:** “Hey! People love my cooking.”  
 **Marian:** _(As the door closes behind them:)_ “Were these people also your servants?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Muffled by the door:)_ “Maybe.”

**Nottingham Castle. Inside the main doors. The next morning.  
** _(De Fourtnoy, entering the castle, passes Gisborne, who is leaving. Barking dogs can be heard from the courtyard.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Tell me, de Fourtnoy, is master-at-arms just a ceremonial position now? _(De Fourtnoy glares at him.)_ Because problems like Hood demand real solutions. _(Scornfully:)_ Town criers?”  
 _(Gisborne departs to the courtyard as de Fourtnoy glares after him before continuing inside.)_  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne appears at the top of the steps, gazing out at the assembled crowd of hunters and dogs. Marian approaches him from the cloister.)  
_ **Marian:** “Sir Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looks out at the courtyard, concerned.)_ “All these dogs for one man?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yeah, it was my idea. The master-at-arms would have us do nothing.”

**Marian:** _(Trying not to sound too curious:)_ “You are in competition?”  
 **Gisborne:** “He’s a little man promoted too far, and anyone would make a better master-at-arms.”  
 _(Marian smiles and pretends not to understand.)  
_ **Marian:** “Politics. Even when my father was the sheriff, I could not grasp the intricacies. He sent me here, by the way. He thinks it is safer with a killer on the loose.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You say a killer. You do not think it is Hood?”  
 **Marian:** “Whoever it is, he thought it would be safer here in the castle.“   
**Gisborne:** _(Turns towards the courtyard. Brusquely:)_ "No, that’s not permitted.”  
 **Marian:** _(Letting her disappointment show:)_ “Oh…  
 **Gisborne:** “I did not appreciate the way you spoke to me in front of the Sheriff yesterday.”  
 **Marian:** “Sir Guy I was merely suggesting..”  
 **Gisborne:** “It displeased me Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “Sir Guy, the last thing I would ever wish to do is displease you.“  
 _(Gisborne, Intrigued and wanting to please her, he changes his mind.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Sighs. Softly:)_ "I’ll talk to the Sheriff.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles sincerely. Quietly:)_ “Thank you, Sir Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Steps forward to address the hunters.)_ “Right, I want a line sweeping south through the forest. Let’s show de Fourtnoy how to hunt down Robin Hood. With these dogs, he will run.”

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The gang are packing up their camp. Robin checks the dwindling fire, then looks up to see Clarke walk into the clearing.)  
_ **Robin:** “How did you find us?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Waving it off:)_ “Oh please. When I was traveling with my father’s soldiers they taught me to track a falcon on a cloudy day. I hardly think finding eight smelly outlaws is a challenge.”  
 **Allan:** “Oi.”  
 **Clarke:** “No offense.”  
 **Much:** “I seem to remember you not smelling too pleasant when we rescued you not too long ago.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chidingly:)_ “Much! _(Much exchanges a smile with Clarke and continues packing up camp. To Clarke:)_ What can we do for you today, princess?”  
 **Clarke:** “I came to warn you. Gisborne is…”  
 _(She stops talking as Robin raises his hand, listening for something. Little John is slipping his arm into his coat sleeve when they hear the faint barking of several dogs.)  
_ **Little John:** “I… This I do not like.”  
 _(The others stop what they’re doing and listen. Allan goes to check it out as Little John pulls on his coat and Will runs in from his watch point, out of breath.)  
_ **Will:** “The King’s guild of hunters and foresters. _(Catches his breath and points behind him.)_ Coming this way. Dogs!”  
 _(Allan arrives at the top of a rise and looks down on a horde of soldiers, dogs and their handlers, all converging on their camp.)  
_ **Robin:** “Twos and threes. Meet where we store the provisions.”  
 _(The gang gather their things and scatter as Robin grabs a dead rabbit, kicks dirt over their fire and runs, Much following him. Robin runs through the trees, then flings the rabbit aside, hoping the dogs will follow its scent instead. Much runs to catch him up. Caught on the back foot, Clarke turns and follows Forrest and Hanton as they scatter through the trees. The dogs follow their trail. Little John and Roy run as fast as they can. Allan leaps over an obstacle. Will checks behind them as the dogs continue their relentless pursuit.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff ’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is seated at a table looking a piece of parchment. He reaches for his seal and stamps it. Matthew enters with a tray. He sets it down to the left of the Sheriff, then turns to leave.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Matthew, am I left-handed? _(Matthew turns to face him.)_ A clue… _(holds up his seal in his right hand)_ … nooooo.”  
 **Matthew:** “Sorry, sir.”  
 _(Matthew moves tray to the Sheriff’s other side as the Sheriff puts down the parchment and picks up another. He skims it over as he pours wax from tiny, long-handled pitcher onto it, not looking at Matthew.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stand on one leg. _(Matthew glares at the Sheriff from the corner of his eye, then stands on his left leg.)_ No, the right one. _(Matthew switches feet.)_ One hour. That might help you to remember, hm? _(Stamps the wax on the parchment, blows on it, then rubs his hands together. Grabs a goblet from the tray.)_ So, new boy, how are you finding your new job, eh? _(Matthew gives him a sidelong glance as the Sheriff chuckles, looking at Matthew’s leg.)_ Oh, don’t worry. _(Stands.)_ You know, you’re a lucky boy. _(Circling behind Matthew:)_ Now your daddy’s mill is shut, you could be… _(whispers in his ear:)_ …could be running through the forest chased by hounds. _(Suddenly the window behind them breaks and an arrow hits Matthew in the back, knocking the goblet from the Sheriff’s hand at the same time. The Sheriff quickly ducks aside into his hanging birdcages. Matthew grunts and falls to the floor.)_ Guards! Guards! _(The two sentries enter. Pointing at the sentries:)_ Raise the alarm! _(The sentries leave and de Fourtnoy comes in as the Sheriff steadies the cages.)_ In my own room? In my own room? _(The alarm bell starts to toll.)_ Where are the men?”  
 **de Fourtnoy:** _(Making his way to Matthew:)_ “Gisborne has taken them to hunt Hood with the dogs.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Gisborne is a fool!”  
 _(de Fourtnoy kneels down to check Matthew, who is gasping his last breaths with the white-fetched arrow still in his back.)  
_ **de Fourtnoy:** “Evidently, Hood has evaded him.”  
 **Sheriff:** “This has nothing to do with Robin Hood! _(de Fourtnoy stands.)_ Now, you lock down this castle. You tell Gisborne to scrap the dogs and find the killer!”  
 **de Fourtnoy:** “Yes, my lord.”  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(de Fourtnoy leaves the Sheriff ’s room and closes the door behind him. He takes a few steps before the Sheriff yanks the doors open again.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stop! _(de Fourtnoy turns, surprised.)_ Now, you tell Gisborne to double the dogs!”  
 **de Fourtnoy:** “But, my lord, I thought you said it could not be Hood.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Holds up two fingers:)_ “Two words: mud sticks. Hood’s already been blamed for one death, let’s blame him for two. Let Gisborne have his hunt. _(Points at de Fourtnoy.)_ Meanwhile, you find out who’s really responsible for this.”  
 **de Fourtnoy:** “Yes, my lord.”  
 _(The Sheriff returns to his room and shuts the door.)_


	3. Dogs, Fugitives & ‘Ghosts’

**Nettlestone.  
** _(Gisborne is at the rear of a small caravan bringing Matthew’s body back to his family. Kate is crying as she walks to meet the cart. Gisborne dismounts and walks to the back of the cart. He stares grimly at the body a long moment.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “We pray for Matthew’s soul… as he journeys to a better place. Watch over us, Matthew, and be proud. We will bring Robin Hood to justice. You have my word.”  
 _(Kate cries harder._ ** _)_  
**

**Sherwood Forest. By the tall rock wall.  
** _(The gang have lost their pursuers. Will and Allan come over the rise near the meeting place and pause at the top. Will puts his broadaxe over his shoulder and the two trudge to meet Robin at the rock wall.)  
_ **Will:** “I don’t believe it. The soldiers found it.”  
 _(The pairs of Much and Roy and Robin and Little John arrive from different directions.)  
_ **Much:** “No! _(Looking back at Allan and Will:)_ That was our… that was our store!“ _(Robin and Little John walk over to the smouldering pit.)  
_ **Robin:** "John, they’ve destroyed everything.”  
 **Much:** “That was our food!”  
 _(Robin waves at the smoke, peering into the cache, as the others stare in disbelief.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff enters his room under guard. De Fourtnoy is standing by the boarded-up window and a servant is cleaning up under it.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Sullenly:)_ “What is going on? I am hiding in my own castle. I cannot move in my own castle. _(to the guards:)_ Out. Get out. Out! Get out!”  
 _(The Sheriff pushes his guards out the door.)  
_ **De Fourtnoy:** “We will not leave a stone unturned, my lord. The killer will be found.”  
 **Sheriff:** “You will not leave a stone unturned. He will be found. La-di-da-di-da. Well, get on with it, then! _(De Fourtnoy claps his hands and the servants leave. The Sheriff sits at the table and rubs his forehead. De Fourtnoy bows and starts to leave.)_ How is Gisborne doing with Locksley?”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** “More dogs have been brought in, but the outlaw is still on the run.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Fondling his ear:)_ “Have you put it about that he’s killed at least twice?”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** “Yes, my lord.” _(Tries to leave again.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Good. Do you think… two deaths are enough, hm? To get them to really turn against him, the rebel? Hm? If we’re going to blame Hood, well, let’s do it properly. What do you think? Hm? I think maybe a few more deaths, it’d be interesting. You know, pretty deaths, not just boys, but pretty deaths.”  
 _(De Fourtnoy nods once and leaves.)_  
 ****

**Cloister.  
** _(A maid is polishing goblets and looks up at Marian as she is passing by under guard. A white-fletched arrow shoots the maid, who screams and falls to the floor. Marian rushes back to her side.)  
_ **Marian:** “Guards!”   
**Guard 1:** “Quickly! The cloisters!”   
_(The alarm bell sounds as Marian looks up at the tower and sees a castle guard’s uniform disappearing from the window. Three of Gisborne’s men rush up the steps and stand over the maid. A moment later de Fourtnoy rushes into the cloister from the north exterior corridor and heads straight for Marian. He takes her by the arm.)  
_ **De Fourtnoy:** “Lady Marian, come away, if you please.”  
 **Marian:** “How could this happen? I thought you had the castle locked down!”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** “You must go back to your room. It is not safe here.   
_(He points to a guard and then to Marian, indicating the guard is to escort her inside. Marian starts to leave, but stops to look at de Fourtnoy as he stands over the maid, then continues as her escort comes up behind her.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne runs down the stairs, passing Marian at the end of the long table, and confronts de Fourtnoy standing in front of it. The Sheriff is sitting behind it.)  
_ **Gisborne:** "What is going on here?! Three people have been killed under _[points at de Fourtnoy]_ your nose!”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** “Well, that is unfortunate.”  
 **Gisborne:** “It’s incompetence.”   
**De Fourtnoy:** “And what have you achieved? You found some food, the remnants of a picnic, but Robin Hood, no!”  
 **Gisborne:** “At least I found something, which is more than can be said for you!”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** “Well, you said that—!” _(The Sheriff stands and interrupts their shouting match.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Shut up! A couple of women! Grow up!” _(The Sheriff walks to the end of the table and takes a goblet from Marian. She picks up another.)  
_ **Marian:** “Forgive me. All these killings… _(walking over to de Fourtnoy:)_ they are attributed to Robin Hood, but what proof is there? There were no witnesses. How could he have moved about the castle unchallenged by your guards? And you, yourself, must have been there moments before the maid was killed?”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** _(Evasively:)_ “That I cannot recall.”  
 **Marian:** “And from one point of view, the killings have been useful, no? Giving you the chance to shine?”   
_(De Fourtnoy looks at Gisborne. Marian turns and goes upstairs. The Sheriff, concerned, steps over to de Fourtnoy.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Did she see you?”  
 **De Fourtnoy:** “She’s guessing, my lord. She’s a girl.”  
 _(The Sheriff nods slightly in agreement.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(The dogs are in pursuit of the gang once again. Robin and Much run; Allan, Little John and Roy hurry to catch them up. After a bit, they stop by a large tree to rest, utterly exhausted.)  
_ **Much:** “Do you think Will will bring some water? _(The others are just trying to catch their breath.)_ A bit of bread wouldn’t go amiss. Perhaps some cheese.”  
 **Roy:** _(Breathlessly:)_ “We-we-we’re going to be c-captured, tortured and hanged… and he w-wants cheese? _(Dogs bark in the background.)_ Oh, don’t they ever give up?”  
 _(Robin reaches back for an arrow and nocks it into his bow. The others start off again, but stop as they realise Robin has not moved, but is aiming his arrow over the rise.)  
_ **Much:** “Master, the dogs! _(Robin remains still. Steps towards Robin.)_ We cannot stay. There’s too many of them!”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks back at Much. With exasperation:)_ “Well, we must do something! We are running away when we should be in pursuit! The Nightwatchman is still out there! _(Robin aims his bow again as the dogs get closer. Much and Roy wait apprehensively. Robin realises his idea is futile and grimaces in frustration. Points:)_ We head east… back to Nettlestone.”  
 _(Robin runs off and the others follow.)_  
 ****

**Nettlestone.  
** _(Robin, Much, Little John, Roy and Allan walk into the town. The villagers are stunned.)  
_ **Man:** “Look who it is! Get out of our village. You’re not welcome here!”  
 _(Robin tries to talk to them anyway and addresses a woman.)  
_ **Robin:** “Hello. Excuse me. Do you know if the Nightwatchman has been back here again? _(The woman ignores him.)_ Has the Nightwatchman been back at all?”  
 **Much:** _(to another villager:)_ “Do you have any food? Any water? Anything? We are weary.” _(Roy is asking around, too.)_  
 **Roy:** “Excuse me, do you have anything to eat?”  
 **Woman:** “You’ll hang for what you’ve done!”  
 _(Kate comes running out of her shelter at the gang. Owen chases her.)  
_ **Kate:** “You killed my son!”  
 **Robin:** “What?!”  
 **Little John:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Matthew’s dead?”  
 _(Kate heads for Robin as the gang shout.)  
_ **Little John/Allan/Roy:** “Oi! Whoa!”  
 _(Kate throws herself at Robin. The gang gather round him defensively as Owen approaches.)  
_ **Kate:** “You deny it?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes! _(Owen pulls Kate off Robin. Kate starts crying.)_ Kate, you know me!”  
 **Owen:** “And Joderic? You told me yourself you’d see to him. If I’d known you would kill him…”  
 **Robin:** _(Steps towards Owen:)_ “Owen, I swear, I could never hurt Matthew!”  
 **Kate:** _(Struggling to get away from Owen:)_ “Matthew! Don’t you say his name! Don’t you put his name in your mouth!”  
 **Robin:** _(Steps forward.)_ “I swear I never killed Matthew! I didn’t kill Joderic!”  
 **Owen:** “No, and you didn’t kill those others, either!”  
 **Robin:** _(Utterly perplexed:)_ “What others?!”  
 _(Kate breaks free and attacks Robin again.)  
_ **Kate:** “I hope they draw your guts out and quarter you!”  
 _(Little John pulls Kate off.)  
_ **Allan:** “We didn’t do it! We didn’t do any of it!”  
 **Owen:** “Hold them for the Sheriff!”  
 _(The villagers try to capture the gang, but the men hold them off. Once a stalemate has been reached, Robin speaks his mind to the villagers.)  
_ **Robin:** “You don’t understand! I’m fighting for you! The Sheriff hangs people for stealing bread! He cuts out their tongues! He divides us.”  
 _(Owen punches Robin.)  
_ **Man:** “Get out!”  
 **Much:** “We’re going. Let’s get out of here!”  
 _(Much helps Robin to his feet and pushes him out of the village as the others cover for them. The villagers shout aggressively. The gang turn and run after Robin as Owen hugs a sobbing Kate.)_

**Elsewhere in the Forest.  
** _(Having got turned around, Clarke, Hanton & Forrest stop for breath deep in the heart of Sherwood forest.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Looking back:)_ "I don’t hear them. I think we’re safe for now. _(Turning back:)_ Do either of you know where we are?” _(Forrest shakes his head.)_  
 **Hanton:** “Yeah, I do. _(Tersely:)_ Lost.”  
 _(Forrest smirks despite the situation and rubs his side trying to sooth his stitch.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Oh come on, you can’t tell me neither of you know where we are. Two tough, strong men of the woods. _(Smiling at Forrest:)_ You must have some idea?”  
 **Forrest:** “Woah, hang on princess, I’m married.”  
 _(Clarke rolls her eyes at this.)  
_ **Hanton:** _(Looking around:)_ “I’ve never been this far deep into the forest before. _(Looking to Forrest:)_ This isn’t good.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Intrigued:)_ “Why not? What’s wrong with being so far deep in the forest.”  
 **Forrest:** _(Simply:)_ “Ghosts.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Laughs:)_ “What? _(Looking to each of them:)_ You’re serious?”  
 **Hanton:** “I wouldn’t be so quick to laugh, princess. _(Looking up at the trees.)_ There might not be ghosts around but this forest has eyes.”  
 **Forrest:** _(Nods:)_ “The hunters know it too. There’s just some parts of this place no one should enter.”  
 **Clarke:** “Are you saying Gisborne and his men are afraid to come too far into the forest?”  
 **Hanton:** “Maybe, maybe not. _(Walking back the way they came.)_ All I know is, we shouldn’t be here.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Calling to Hanton as he climbs the ridge:)_ “Well we can’t go back that way. Not with rabid dogs hunting us.”  
 _(Forrest walks over and joins Clarke.)  
_ **Forrest:** “The princess is right, mate. We can’t-”  
 **Hanton:** _(Shouting down, panicked:)_ “You two do what you want, I just have to get back to where I know it’s safe.”  
 **Forrest:** “You’re not thinking straight!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Pointing in the opposite direction:)_ “We have to keep going this way.”  
 **Hanton:** “I’m not going in there for all the money in-”  
 _(As Hanton turns there is a slight whistling sound and the outlaw is suddenly peirced through the chest with a spear. Clarke lets out an involuntary squeal as Hanton turns back towards them then falls lifelessly down the ridge. Momentarily frozen, all Clarke can do is stare at the man on the ground.)  
_ **Forrest:** _(Grabbing her arm and pulling her into a run:)_ “Come on, lets get out of here!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Running:)_ “What the hell was that?!”  
 **Forrest:** “I don’t know. But I ain’t sticking around to find out!”  
 _(The pair of them flee from whomever is out there, heading ever deeper into the darkening forest.)_


	4. Marian Investigates

**Sherwood Forest. Dusk.  
** _(Robin is pacing, frustrated and angry with the day’s events. In the background, Will is putting the finishing touches on his creation.)  
_ **Robin:** “I walked away from my home… for them! I gave myself up to the Sheriff, for them!”  
 **Allan:** “We gave Joderic money for them.”  
 **Roy:** “I never really did understand that.“ _(Will excitedly taps a tag on his palm. Robin jerks up his head, acknowledging him, and walks over to him.)  
_ **Will:** _(Stands to face Robin.)_ "It’s the, er… it’s the tag. I refined it. You, er, can’t copy it now. It’s only me and my dad know how to do edges like that. _(Hands the tag to Robin.)_ Just like you described.” _  
_ **Robin:** _(Turns the tag over in his hand.)_ "It’s good. _(Looking Will earnestly in the eye:)_ Good job, Will.” _(Walks off to think.)  
(Will stands, pleased with Robin’s praise. Much watches Robin go, jealous of the attention.)  
_ **Much:** _(Frowns then turns to the others:)_ “Where are Hanton and Forrest?”  
 **Allan:** “Wasn’t Clarke with them? They’re all probably back at Knighton having tea and crumpets.”  
 **Will:** “Does Clarke strike you as the crumpet type?”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirking:)_ “Well, she is a princess.”  
 **Much:** _(Worried:)_ “Do you think the dogs got them?”  
 **Little John:** “No. _(Everyone turns to him:)_ Even if the princess were still with them, Forrest is an excellent climber. They’re all probably hiding out in a tree somewhere.”  
 **Much:** “The princess in a tree?”  
 **Roy:** _(Nods:)_ “He’s right you know, I’ve seen him sleep in trees more often than on the ground since we’ve been living in the forest.”  
 **Allan:** _(Stifling a yawn:)_ “Can’t do anything about it now anyway. We’ll look for ‘em in the morning. Or what’s left of them. _(Will gives him a look.)_ I’m joking, I’m joking.” _  
_ **Robin:** “John, I need you to take over. I have to go to the castle. Enough is enough. We stop running, now.”  
 **Will:** “You’re not going to give yourself in again?”  
 **Robin:** “Not this time.”  
 **Allan:** “I’ve got some ideas for how you could get in.”  
 **Robin:** “Go on.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, do you want clever or really clever?”  
 **Robin:** “I want fast. _“_

**Nottingham Castle. Cloister.  
** _(Marian is walking through the cloister when she is stopped by a guard.)  
_ **Guard:** “Sorry, my lady, you can’t come through here.”  
 **Marian:** “I’ve come to see Sergeant Lacey.”   
_(Lacey, standing in the entrance near the castle doors and wearing a quiver full of black-fletched arrows, turns to them upon hearing Marian’s voice.)  
_ **Lacey:** “I’ll deal with this. _(The guard drops his arm and Marian passes him. Stepping to her:)_ You shouldn’t be here, Marian. It’s not safe.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiling:)_ “I know. Thank you.”  
 **Lacey:** “It’s all right.”  
 **Marian:** “It’s not though, is it?”  
 **Lacey:** _(Stares a moment, then turns his head and sighs.)_ “No. Who’d have thought? Robin a killer? All these people dead. I can’t understand. Matthew… his poor mum and dad. I know how they feel. It was the same with Ruth. You try not to dwell on it, remember the good times. _(Marian is listening glumly, eyes glistening.)_ The only thing I regret is that she didn’t die in her own bed. That I cannot…” _(Marian pats Lacey’s arm and tries to smile. Marian steps round the corner of the corridor, looking out at the tower across the courtyard.)  
_ **Marian:** “From here, could I shoot an arrow through that window?”  
 _(Mimes a bow in her hand, aiming at the tower window where she saw the anonymous man earlier.)  
_ **Lacey:** _(Facing down the corridor:)_ “Pull smoothly, like you’re combing your hair. _(Marian, still aiming her "bow,” steps back to be able to see the corridor opposite her, where the Sheriff walking through with several guards. Lacey watches with alarm, glancing back and forth between her and the Sheriff.)_  
You could.“

**Marian:** _(Drops her hands.)_ "But of course I wouldn’t. _(Turns to Lacey.)_ You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”  
 _(They stare at one another blankly, then Lacey chuckles. Marian chuckles, too, steps to him and leans her back on the wall.)  
_ **Lacey:** “Yeah, I’ll say anything, I will. I’m from the days when you could. Nowadays, we hold our tongues, those of us lucky enough to still have them. _(Both chuckle slightly.)_ We say one thing when we mean another. _(Marian glances behind her at the courtyard.)_ For instance… _(Marian turns to him.)_ Well, you say you want archery lessons, but you’re really only interested in bow range. _(Marian glances behind her again, then slightly shrugs and raises her eyebrows at Lacey, saying nothing.)_ You’re trying to prove it couldn’t be him. _(Marian scoffs, but can’t hide a smile. She looks away again.)_ You still love him?”  
 **Marian:** _(Still looking away:)_ “No. _(Looks back at Lacey, smiling.)_ Who?”  
 _(Lacey is not fooled, seeing the love for Robin in her eyes.)  
_ **Lacey:** “Tell him. Not that you ever see him, but tell him.   
Good people do still love him.”   
_(Marian stares a moment, then nods subtly.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Somewhere Up A Tree.  
** _(Clarke sits high up in a tree, her back against the trunk with her legs crossed at the ankle along a branch. Forrest sits higher up, straddling a branch facing her.)  
_ **Clarke:** “I’m sorry about Hanton.”  
 **Forrest:** _(Nods then looks away:)_ “He was my best friend. We did everything together since we were kids.”  
 **Clarke:** “Did he have a wife, family?”  
 **Forrest:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “Nah, they’re all gone. He only really had me. _(Bitterly:)_ Fat lot of good that did him. It’s my fault we were outlaws.”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m sure that’s not true.”  
 **Forrest:** “Nah, it is. I wanted to cook something nice for my wife on our anniversary but didn’t have enough money. So Hanton came along and helped me nick some meat from the butchers.”  
 **Clarke:** “And they caught you?”  
 **Forrest:** _(Smiling at the memory:)_ “Red handed and full bellied. He was even going to take the blame for me, what with my wife and all. But I couldn’t do that to him, you know?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “He sounds like a good friend.”  
 **Forrest:** “Yeah, the best.”  
 _(Clarke smiles then looks down at the forest below.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Who do you think is out there?”  
 **Forrest:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Definitely not a ghost. Come on, princess, I’ll take first watch, you get some sleep. First thing in the morning we’ll climb down and get the hell out of here.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Goodnight, Forrest.”  
 _(She tilts her head back to rest against the tree as Forrest looks up at the moon, giving a silent prayer for his fallen friend.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town. Night.  
** _(Allan lights a pile of hay in the town with a torch. Robin quickly hops onto a loaded wagon, then climbs up a roof towards the battlements. At the peak, he stops and waits as two castle guards run across the battlements to the fire and look down at it. Seeing they’re distracted, Robin judges the distance, then jumps off the roof and catches the overhanging arm of a gibbet. One at a time, he changes his hands to and underhand grip, then curls his feet up and over the crossbeam, resting his hips on the top. He gets to his feet, walks along the arm and crawls between the merlons onto the top of the battlements.)  
_ ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(The Sheriff is asleep. Robin reaches out and puts his hand over the Sheriff’s mouth. The Sheriff awakens, trying to yell, but Robin already has his knife pointed directly at the Sheriff ’s head and is looking at him with a menacing glare. The Sheriff relaxes and is quiet. Robin removes his hand, but keeps the menacing look.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Why can it never be a beautiful woman?”  
 **Robin:** “Call off your dogs.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Why? You’re a mad killer.”  
 **Robin:** _(Mocking indignation:)_ “You know I’m not.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Feigning disappointment:)_ “It’s true. So, now we’ve got that sorted, what do you want to do, slit my other hand?”  
 **Robin:** “It seems to me that somebody wants you dead.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, God, what’s new? Welcome to my world.”  
 **Robin:** “I came to your room unseen. If the killer is half as good as me, he will do the same. I can catch him for you.”  
 _(The Sheriff thinks a bit, breathes in loudly, then props up on one elbow.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Two questions. How… and why?”  
 **Robin:** “Ride through Nettlestone village. Parade yourself. Make sure everybody knows you’re there. That will draw out the killer and my men will shoot him.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Smiles.)_ “Oh, come along, Robin. _(Rests sideways on his pillow.)_ This is pillow talk, isn’t it, hm? _(Robin smiles, glances down, then to the left.)_ Oh, come on, you can be honest with me. Nobody loves you any more. Hm? They’ve turned against you, the common serfs. And really, those are the people that you love the most.”  
 **Robin:** _(Slowly, sternly, in the Sheriff ’s face:)_ “Do we have an agreement?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, have a touched a sore point?”  
 **Robin:** “I’ll take that as a yes. _(The Sheriff chuckles.)_ And by the way, this… _(dangles a tag in front of the Sheriff…)_ is for you… for future reference. _(The Sheriff takes the tag.)_ Anybody wearing one of those is with me.“   
_(Nods once and leaves.)  
_ **Sheriff:** "How sweet. _(Holds the tag to his chest.)_ Robin, does it go with my dress?“  
 **Robin:** _(Walks over and takes a full purse from the table.)_ “This is my fee for saving your life.” _(Leaves.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Pretends to sleep.)_ “Mmm.”   
_(Lifts his head, realising what Robin has just done.)_

**Interior corridor.  
** _(Robin sneaks away from the Sheriff ’s room, his boots loud on the stone floor. He turns a corner and happens across two guards, who chase him. Robin runs down another corridor, gauges his whereabouts and dashes into a room. The guards follow into the corridor and one points at the first door before moving on to Robin’s choice and opening it.)_

**Marian’s chamber.**  
 _(Marian sits up, startled, hugging the covers to her as the guard bursts in.)_  
 **Guard:** “I’m sorry, my lady.”  
 _(The guard leaves, closing the door behind him.)_  
 **Marian:** “Will you get your mouth away from there!”  
 _(Robin peeks out from under the covers and smiles roguishly.)_  
 **Robin:** “I’m only kissing it better. _(Looking her up and down.)_ So, this is you with your hair down!”  
 _(Marian kicks him out of the bed and gives him a shove for good measure, pulling her night dress back down over her bottom under the covers.)_  
 **Marian:** “You cannot be here!”  
 **Robin:** “Shh! _(Looks at the door. Walking to it round the end of the bed:)_ Do not be such a spoilsport, Marian.”   
_(He checks to see if anyone is listening at the door. Hearing nothing, he smiles back at Marian, walks back to the foot of the bed and reaches up to lean one hand on the top crosspiece of the bed as she leans towards him.)_

**Robin:** “The question is, who can be here? Gisborne perhaps?”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking away:)_ “Possibly.”  
 **Robin:** “What? I knew it.”  
 **Marian:** “Knew what exactly? Would it make you jealous if I had a lover that wasn’t you? Someone who didn’t shoot me in the behind with arrows.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, you know it would.”  
 **Marian:** “Then now you know how I feel, knowing you were off in the Holy Land bedding other women. _(Robin looks down, Letting her think what she will.)_ Listen, I’ve been trying to think about who could have done this. I think the killer is de Fourtnoy, the master-at-arms.”  
 **Robin:** “Because?”   
**Marian:** “Well, he was right there when the maid was killed. And think about it, a murderer on the loose merely consolidates his position. The situation is in his interests.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I intend to change the situation.”  
 **Marian:** “You think just because you want to change things, you can?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles. Stepping round to the side:)_ “It’s hard to change the things you do not want to change.”  
 **Marian:** “And what about just getting away while you can?” _(Robin sits down next to Marian on the bed, his face close to hers.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Playfully:)_ “Why? When we’re having so much fun?”  
 **Marian:** “Oh! Does anything touch you, Robin?”

**Robin:** “What does that mean?”  
 **Marian:** “It means you wander around as if nothing could hurt you. As if arrows would bounce off you. I do not think I’ve ever seen you hurt.”  
 **Robin:** “Oh, I have been hurt.”  
 **Marian:** “Tell me. _(Robin’s shoulders fall as he sighs and looks down without an answer.)_ See? You think it is strong not to feel. But if you cannot admit you feel, how can you understand when others feel? _(Robin turns his head aside.)_ How can you be a whole man?”  
 **Robin:** _(With quiet intensity:)_ “I feel when innocent people are shot down. I feel when my men are hunted like animals. I feel when good people turn against me. _(Looking away.)_ When what I believed to be mine is taken from me.”  
 **Marian:** _(With a softer tone:)_ “I was talking about you to someone today. A good man. Someone who still remembers you from the old days. And you know… _(slowly, meaningfully:)_ there are still people who love you. _(They are silent a moment.)_ You have nothing to be jealous of Gisborne about… he or any man…as it happens.” _(A rueful smile.)  
_ _(A guard knocks at a second door to the room behind her bed.)  
_ **Guard:** “My lady!”  
 **Marian:** “One moment!”  
 **Guard:** “I must search your room.”  
 _(Marian turns back to Robin and, seeing that he hasn’t moved, impatiently shoves him off the bed.)  
_ **Marian:** “Go! Out!” _(Robin obediently heads to the first door, then turns back.)  
_ **Robin:** “So does that mean that you’re still…”  
 **Marian:** “Yes! Now get out you idiot.”  
 **Robin:** “Hmm, by the way, your investigations. _(Kisses Marian on the cheek and beams at her proudly.)_ Good work! _(Robin goes back to the door as Marian smiles at his praise. Robin grabs the bedpost and swings his head round it.)_ Let’s see if you’re right tomorrow.”  
 _(Marian frowns slightly, confused at his meaning. Robin goes back to door, opens it, and holds a finger to his lips, shushing her as he leaves and the guard knocks again.)_


	5. Revelations

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Dawn.  
** _(Robin sits with his back against a tree with his hands at his chin. One hand has his belt wrapped round it.)  
_ **Roy:** “You got the Sheriff to call off the dogs? _(Robin nods.)_ How?”  
 **Robin:** _(Brings his hands down and fiddles with the buckle.)_ “Pillow talk.”  
 **Allan:** “Have you been in bed with the Sheriff?”  
 **Robin:** “I brokered a deal.”  
 **Little John:** _(Looks back at Robin.)_ “We do not deal with the Sheriff!”   
**Robin:** “Tomorrow… _(stands)_ … we save his life.”  
 **Allan:** “What?”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping between Roy and Robin:)_ “Can we argue about that tomorrow? _(Little John stands.)_ Today, if there are no dogs, I would like to sleep.” _(Lies down on a log.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Putting on the belt:)_ “No, I have a better idea.”  
 **Allan:** “Another one?”  
 **Roy:** “Well, if it’s as good as saving the Sheriff’s life, I’m with cheese boy.”  
 _(Much raises a hand in acknowledgement.)  
_ **Robin:** “Did they find the food we stored up at the longstone?”  
 _(Little John sullenly shakes his head.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin and Much lead the way towards Nettlestone, Much carrying a small barrel and Robin an even smaller barrel and a ham. Will and Allan carry a large basket between them. Little John carries his staff across the back of his shoulders like a yoke with a sack hanging off each end. Roy is also carrying some sacks.)  
_ **Robin:** “If we were killers, would we bring them food? It proves we are not killers.”  
 **Much:** “But they hate us.”  
 **Robin:** “Now the mill is closed, the village will be suffering. They will be hungry.”  
 **Much:** “You just want everyone to love you.”  
 **Robin:** “No, I do not want to be branded a killer. It is different.”  
 **Much:** “You want to be loved! And I’ll tell you something. It’s not fair. I love you, and no-one gives me any food, yet people who do not love you are fed.”  
 **Robin:** “Oh, Much!”  
 **Much:** “The world is wrong. We’re feeding people who do not love us and saving a man who wants us dead. I’ve changed my mind. I no longer love you. Now can I eat?” _(Robin sniggers.)_

**Elsewhere in the Forest.  
** _(Clarke and Forrest are trying to find their way back to familiar ground. It is not going well.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Are you sure we’re headed the right way?”  
 **Forrest:** _(Testily:)_ “All I’m sure of is I want to get out of this bloody forest and see my wife again. I’ll take my chances with the Sheriff at this point.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Coming to a stop:)_ “It’s just that we’ve passed these trees three times now.”  
 **Forrest:** _(Throwing his hands up and turning to face her:)_ “Well I’m open to suggestions princess! Up, down, left, right - make your choice.”  
 _(Forrest continues to rant and rave as Clarke walks over to the edge of a ravine to check for any recognisable areas.)_  
 **Clarke:** “I think we should head down here, at least it’s-”  
 _(Quite what it is is never explained as Forrest shoves Clarke from behind causing her to slide down the slope a short distance.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Looking up at him:)_ “What the hell!”  
 **Forrest:** _(Somberly:)_ “When you get out of here, find my wife and tell her I loved her.”  
 **Clarke:** “What are you-”  
 _(Clarke’s question dies on her lips as Forrest turns and runs yelling in the opposite direction.)  
_ **Forrest:** “Come and get me you bastards!”  
 _(Clarke scrambles back up the slope but keeps her head down to see just what’s going on. She reaches the top just in time to see Forrest stopped in his tracks by several arrows raining down upon him. Horrified by the sight, Clarke turns and runs/slides down the ravine as fast as her legs can take her. Not turning back even when Forrest’s screams of agony ring throughout the trees.)_

**Nettlestone. Early morning.  
** _(The gang enter the village quietly. The villagers stop their work and stare as the gang slowly make their way to the centre. Robin sets down his small barrel and puts the ham on top as the others set down their offerings. Robin looks around at every face as he speaks.)  
_ **Robin:** “I am no killer. I bring food to show my goodwill. _(Pauses.)_ I am your friend. _(Owen steps out to listen.)_ My men are tired and hungry. _(Turns, pausing.)_ This is the last of our food. _(Roy shakes his head in disbelief. Owen slowly steps towards Robin, who turns around to face him.)_ Owen…”  
 **Owen:** “You are using us. You and the Sheriff.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shaking head, sincerely:)_ “I am not.”  
 **Owen:** “Fighting your own personal battle, using us as pawns. What gifts will he bring later?“

**The road to Nettlestone. Later in the day.  
** _(The Sheriff sits in his coach as it makes its way to the village.)  
_ ****

**Nettlestone.  
** _(Gisborne addresses the villagers, slowly circling the perimeter. Gisborne’s men are scattered around the village.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Fellow Englishmen… your Sheriff and I bring you a gift. That gift is the reminder that we are free and we should walk free. _(Robin hides in the trees, watching.)_ Today, your Sheriff and I show no fear. _(The Sheriff’s decoy is talking to the villagers.)_ Today, we defy Robin Hood. Today, we walk among you to show that life goes on. We will not hide or cower in the face of outlaws. We will not change our lives to suit their campaigns of terror. _(Allan and Roy peer from the trees, each with a bow, watching carefully as Gisborne continues his speech.)_ We hold our heads high. Laws exist to protect us. If we allow Robin Hood to flout these laws, if we _(Much peers over a pile of dirt, also with a bow.)_ support him when he undermines basic justice, the taking of flour or bread, _(Little John and Will walk up behind a fenced-off pen and peer into the village, each with a bow as the Sheriff ’s decoy greets another peasant.)_ then where will he stop? We give him the right to ignore another law _(The mystery bowman nocks a white-Retched arrow, draws and aims at the decoy.)_ and another, and finally to condone the taking of a human life. _(Gisborne stands in the shot of the unknown archer, and the bow is pulled back.)_ For that, too, is a law made to protect us. _(The decoy walks on to the next man and the archer takes aim again.)_ Your Sheriff and I share your horror at the murder of innocents. And we stand here today _(Gisborne walks between the bowman and the decoy.)_ to show that we are united—”  
 _(The arrow hits one of Gisborne’s men walking past the Sheriff’s decoy, who ducks as the guard, clutching at the bolt in his arm, falls to the ground. The villagers scream and run in panic as Robin scans the village. The Nightwatchman, also watching the village from the trees, sees a castle guard with a bow jump out a back window and hop over a fence. The Nightwatchman, with a longbow and three arrows in his hand, starts to run after the guard. Robin hears leaves rustle behind him, turns to see the Nightwatchman running away and hurries after him. After a short chase, Robin catches the Nightwatchman trying to climb a small rise, pulling him down by his feet, and turns him over.)  
_ **Robin:** “What do you think you’re doing?! You’re killing innocent people! What kind of man are you?! _(The Nightwatchman says nothing, but struggles to push his captor off. Robin pulls the hood off the head of the Nightwatchman, who pulls the mask and scarf off, revealing Marian’s face. Stunned, Robin immediately backs off and stands up.)_ Marian!”  
 **Marian:** “Yes!“ _(Marian stands up as Much scrambles to their location and trips. He looks up at Marian in utter disbelief.)_  
 **Much:** "You’re the Nightwatchman?”

**Marian:** “There’s no time for this. I know who’s trying to kill the Sheriff. It’s Joe.”  
 **Robin:** _(His eyes grow wide in disbelief.)_ “Joe Lacey?”  
 _(Marian leads Robin and Much, over the uneven terrain, following the murderer. Robin finds Lacey near the top of a rise, lining up for another shot at the Sheriff.)  
_ **Robin:** “Joe! _(Lacey looks down at Robin, who pulls an arrow from his quiver and nocks it in his bow, but does not draw.)_ Put it down. _(Lacey looks down at the village, where the guards are getting ready to escort Gisbome and Sheriff out.)_ Put the bow down, Joe.”  
 **Lacey:** _(Turns to Robin.)_ “You let me do this, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** “Why did you kill them, Joe?” _(Marian and Much catch him up, Marian with arrow nocked but not drawn, Much only carrying his bow.)  
_ **Lacey:** “My Ruth. She worked all her life in the castle. _(Robin, Marian and Much listen, sympathising with him.)_ When she lay dying, where was the Sheriff? Did he come and visit? Did he send food? No. He sent Joderic because we hadn’t paid our taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog on the street. And now, so will he.” _(Sharply turns towards the village.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Imploring:)_ “You kill that Sheriff, Prince John will send another one. And the people of that village will be tortured because the Sheriff died there!”  
 **Lacey:** “It’s just me then. What, am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes? Do what he likes?”   
**Robin:** _(Flustered:)_ “Matthew! The miller’s boy!”  
 **Lacey:** “That was an accident. The Sheriff moved.”  
 **Robin:** _(Angrily:)_ “And the Sheriff moved the next day, when you killed three more, stableboys and washerwomen?!”   
_(Lacey looks anxiously towards the village and sees the Sheriff’s decoy running to his white horse.)  
_ **Lacey:** “The Sheriff’s leaving. _(Pleading:)_ "Look, let me do this terrible thing, Robin!”

**Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No. _(Lacey looks back at the decoy mounting the horse.)_ Put it down. _(Both Robin and Marian raise and draw their bows.)_ Joe, put it down. _(Lacey looks at Robin.)_ I will shoot you.”  
 _(Lacey quickly lines up a shot and fires as Robin and Marian both shoot and two striped arrows hit Lacey in his left arm. The force of Lacey’s arrow knocks the Sheriff’s decoy from his horse as Lacey falls and rolls down the hill into the village. Robin watches a brief moment, then runs to another vantage point so he won’t be seen. At the bottom of the hill, Lacey grabs the stub of one of the arrows in his arm.)  
_ **Lacey:** “I did it, Ruth. I shot the Sheriff!”  
 _(Lacey lies back and closes his eyes, satisfied as the real Sheriff steps in and stands over Lacey.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “No, you shot the deputy. _(Lacey’s eyes fly open and he snaps his head round to look at the dead man, who he thought was the Sheriff.)_ My lookalike.”   
_(Robin, Marian and Much emerge from the trees several paces away from Joe. The Sheriff nods at Gisborne. Gisborne approaches and stands over Lacey, who looks up at him, visibly frightened, then plunges his sword into Lacey’s chest. Marian is shocked at Gisborne’s action and she and Much turn their heads as Gisborne pulls out his sword, but Robin calmly stares with troubled eyes.)  
_ **Marian:** “Poor Joe. I understand his grief, but why did he kill so many?”  
 **Robin:** _(Assuredly, while still staring at Lacey:)_ “He didn’t.”  
 **Marian:** _(Frowns at Robin.)_ “Well, who did?”  
 **Much:** _(Having seen enough:)_ “Let’s go.”  
 _(The three leave, but Robin stops for a moment and glares knowingly back at the Sheriff, who is walking back to his coach as de Fourtnoy is coming to meet him.)_


	6. Fond Memories

**The road to Nottingham.  
**_(The Sheriff is riding in his coach, brushing dirt from his fur coat, when Robin climbs inside the moving vehicle, sits opposite the Sheriff and scowls at him.)  
_**Sheriff:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Oh, what now, Locksley? Hm? _(Girly voice:)_ ‘Oh, I will kill you, I get to kill you, I mean it. You cow, I mean it.’ ”   
**Robin:** _(With quiet intensity:)_ “Lacey had no reason to kill stableboys and washerwomen. But you did. It suited you to have people think I was the killer.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Raises his eyebrows.)_ “Yeah, interesting idea. I wish I’d thought of it.”   
**Robin:** “You did. Admit it.”   
**Sheriff:** “How could I admit it? You swore that you would kill me if ever did such a thing.”   
**Robin:** _(Pulls out his knife and leans over the Sheriff.)_ “I meant it.” _(They glare at each other.)_  
**Sheriff:** _(Whispers:)_ “And that’s why… no-one will ever know.”   
_(The Sheriff plants his foot in Robin’s hip and pushes him out of the coach.)_  
****

**Road to Nottingham.  
**_(Robin falls backwards out the doors of the moving vehicle, rolling onto his stomach. He quickly scrambles to his feet and runs to the trees where the gang are waiting as backup, bows drawn. Two mounted guards pursue as far as the trees, then stop as the gang disappear into the forest. They turn back to the road as the coach rounds a bend. It pulls up short however, when a panicked, out of breath Clarke emerges from the forest.)  
_**Sheriff:** _(Poking his head out of the coach:)_ “What the bloody hell is going on?! _(Vaisey’s expression softens eerily as he sees her.)_ Well, well, well. How marvellous to see you, Princess. _(The two horsemen catch up to the coach and surround Clarke.)_ Perhaps you’d like to join me back at the castle? _(Clarke glances back towards the forest then, resignedly, nods and heads toward the Sheriff.)_ It seems today’s not been a total loss after all. _(The Sheriff gives a slight bow and steps aside to let Clarke inside the coach. Giving a sinister grin he closes the coach door.)_ Drive on!” __  
(The coach disapears out of sight on its way back to the castle.)

**Nottingham Castle. Stables.**  
_(De Fourtnoy is brushing down a horse. Gisborne silently slinks round the corner, startling the master-at-arms. De Fourtnoy glares at him.)  
_**de Fourtnoy:** “Oh, Gisborne, it’s you. Excuse me.” _(Resumes brushing the horse.)_  
**Gisborne:** “I just came to inform you that… I’m to be the new master-at-arms.”   
**de Fourtnoy:** _(Stops brushing, looks at Gisborne.)_ “I don’t believe you. I’d need to hear that from the Sheriff himself.” _(Resumes brushing.)_  
**Gisborne:** “That will not be possible, I’m afraid.” _(Steps beside de Fourtnoy.)_  
**de Fourtnoy:** “I have been a loyal servant. I have…”   
**Gisborne:** “What?”   
**de Fourtnoy:** _(Fully faces Gisborne.)_ “I’ve even killed for him.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Smiles.)_ “Yeah, the Sheriff thought you might say that. _(De Fourtnoy turns back to the horse as Gisborne steps behind him.)_ Which is why… _(pulls out a dagger and holds it behind his back…)_ I am to be the new master-at-arms.”   
_(Gisborne quickly stabs de Fourtnoy in the back. De Fourtnoy falls to his knees, then his back, and dies.)_

**Nettlestone. Late afternoon.  
**_(Robin and Marian walk towards the village. The rest of the gang are waiting in the village.)  
_**Robin:** “Can I ask you a question? _(Marian looks at Robin.)_ Why do they call you the Nightwatchman when you come out in the day?”  
**Marian:** “I don’t normally. You know I can’t be seen. And I did not choose the name.”  
**Robin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Bah. Anyway, you do not need to do it any more, day or night.”  
**Marian:** “Now you’re here, you mean.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckling, arrogantly:)_ “Yes!”  
**Marian:** _(Scoffs and stops. Calmly.)_ “My father had me taught to fight. He wanted me to have choices in the world. And I choose to help the poor. You are not about to stop me doing that.”  
**Robin:** _(Knowingly:)_ “But does your father know what you’re doing?”  
**Marian:** _(Evasively:)_ “He thinks I enjoy embroidery. _(Robin sniggers and Marian can’t help but chuckle with him.)_ Will knew though.”  
**Robin:** “Will?” _  
_**Marian:** “Yes. We became quite close while you were away. _(At Robin’s look. reassuringly:)_ Close friends.” __  
Robin nods then looks at his men waiting in the village, then turns back to Marian.)

**Robin:** “Give me a moment? I have a mill to open.”  
_(Marian nods and watches him leave. Robin walks into the village and nods to Much, who tosses him the Sheriff ’s purse. The gang walk with him towards the mill. From her shelter next to it, Kate sees them, and stands. Sniffling, she slowly walks towards them. Robin strides up to her and holds out the purse.)  
_**Robin:** “Take this. _(Kate stands, trying not to cry.)_ It’s for you and Owen, in memory of your son. _(Kate grips the purse tightly, desperately holding back her tears. Robin looks back at Little John.)_ John? _(Little John hands his staff to Will and walks up to the mill. Robin joins the gang again. Little John laces his fingers, stretching them back to crack his knuckles, then rips the wood slats off the door of the mill and kicks in the door. He stands back. Announcing to the villagers:)_ I hereby declare this mill…open for business!”  
_(The villagers cheer and go to hug Robin and the gang.)  
_**Man:** “God bless you, Robin!”  
_(But Much has already left and is walking over to Marian, who is watching with her arms folded and a look of fond admiration.)_

**Marian:** _(Turns to Much, smiling:)_ “He has to have the glory, doesn’t he?”  
**Much:** “Glory? Nah. I think he just wants to be loved.”  
_(Marian glances at Much, then glances at the ground when she notices something. She stoops down to pick up the object and runs her hand over the tag.)  
_**Marian:** “What’s this?”  
**Much:** “Hm? _(Turning his attention from Robin:)_ Oh! That’s my tag. I must’ve dropped it.” _(He holds his hand out for it.)_  
**Marian:** “Your tag?”  
**Robin:** “Yeah, it was Robin’s idea. A symbol of the gang so the Sheriff knows we’re with Robin.”  
_(Marian rubs her finger over the design, remembering fondly the first time she saw it.)  
_**Marian:** _(Hands it back to Much:)_ “Then you better not lose it.”  
_(Much nods and pockets the tag as Marian stares at Robin again as he is hugged and patted on the back.)_

**Man:** “Thank you, all of you. All of you.” _  
(Robin looks back to see if Marian is watching. She smiles coyly at him, and he smiles elatedly back at her.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
